We Are
'"We Are" '''is the seventh episode of ''Ghost Genocide and the 76th episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on July 11, 2014. In the episode, Rhys revealed Katarina's methods of conducting the Ghost Genocide. An attack on Tsereve cripples the already dying nation, but a returning force helps save the refugees. Meanwhile, the search for Ersatz begins. Plot Gall, Michael, Brandon, Grant, Sasha, and Niall hurried off the private jet. Rhys was lying unconscious in the field. Katarina had just fled on a snowmobile. Beyond Rhys, 19GL was deserted. The 79th district to fall. While everyone tended to Rhys, Gall's mind was swirling. Xerxes. Xerxes Xerxes Xerxes. Katarina Ersatz Sickle Hammer Communism Xerxes. 79. Kill. They had arrived just in time to see Rhys shoot Katarina again, only for her to survive. Again. She had to talk to Rhys alone. He knew something that none of the others did. If he knew how the districts were vanishing, he needed to tell everyone. But Gall knew Katarina better than anyone else. If Gall knew what Rhys knew, she could stop Katarina. Again. "The ground," Rhys whispered. "He's conscious again!" Sasha said, elevating his head. "Orrupt." "Oh Rhys, don't." Michael said. "Get him to Tsereve!" Gall sat down opposite Rhys. He was finally ready to talk. Despite his warnings, no one could figure out what he meant about the ground and seventeen more districts had vanished, including 6-9GL. Citizens were warned to stay indoors at all time. Hundreds fled the Empire. "I solved it, I think," Rhys said. Gall leaned forward. "When we were investigating, I thought the ground felt funny. Sort of like the chocolate had been hardened. As you know, all the districts are built on bonafide chocolate cement. But the ground in every district...was not chocolate." "What was it?" "Artificial. So Katarina was doing something to the ground. And that's why I went back to 19GL. I know 19 better than any other district. I had to see if the chocolate there was artificial as well. It was not, but Katarina captured me." Gall gently held Rhys' hand. "Then, there was this helicopter..." Rhys stopped. Gall waited. She could see it was hard for him to continue. "The helicopter said ORRUPT on the side. She said it stood for something. So that if there were survivors, they'd blame Orrupt. And it would be traced back to someone else. Probably me." "That doesn't explain how the chocolate is artificial." Rhys sighed. "Just wait. The helicopter beamed something down. And when I turned around, I saw the cameras fry, and then the chocolate melted." "So?" "Everyone fell. The chocolate gave way and I heard screams and everyone fell. The tunnels, Gall. there are tunnels running underneath the Empire. That's where everyone is going. Into the tunnels. I don't know what happens then, but the helicopter then sends another signal which rebuilds the chocolate as something artificial." "Incredible..." Gall said, "so Katarina's followers zap something into the district, melting the chocolate ground, sending everyone down. Somehow it takes everyone, even those inside. They're all in the tunnels...explaining that horrible stench Michael and I encountered...and she uses acronyms on helicopters so that survivors will blame the name..." "Precisely," Rhys said, "Except, when I did a scan on the helicopter over 8GL this morning, there were no life forms aboard." "What?" "None." "Then Ersatz isn't doing that..." Rhys shook his head. "But there's no motive!" Gall cried, standing up, "There isn't any reason for her to take everyone! We're missing something..." Gall's phone rang. It was Katarina. "You're cracking the code," Katarina said on the other line. Within seconds, Rhys and Gall were sprinting through Tsereve to mission control. "And you are missing something. Don't you remember my gifts to you? The sickle? The hammer?" "Communism," Gall said. "Oh no. You forgot something. The red sheet." "I don't understand," Gall said as they entered mission control. Grant and Brandon looked up in surprise. Rhys quickly informed them of the phone call. BATTLE STATIONS OMG. "I wasn't trying to warn you of communism, sweetie. I was trying to warn you of my people." Katarina hung up. "Oh Jesus..." Everyone looked at the district monitors. 100 districts lost camera signal, including Icicle Creek. When the cameras came back, they were gone. 196 districts down, including the Capitol. "Red sheet...." Gall thought, "Oh no." She ran to the monitor and pulled up the camera of the Gingerbread Mountain Range. She drew in her breath. "What is that?" Rhys asked in horror. "An army," Michael said. "She is not alone..." Grant said. A tear ran down Gall's cheek. "The sickle and hammer on a red backdrop. It's not just a symbol. It's a flag. The Soviet Flag. Dear God she's summoned an invasion. The Russians are invading." **Tsereve is not safe** Grant ignored the spam message and electronically sealed the entrance and exit to Tsereve. Sasha and Niall activated Option 2: Total Evacuation. The Empire was no longer safe. The Russians had taken control. Cameras showed ruthless massacre in the districts. "Lockdown complete!" Grant yelled, shutting down the power and oxygen supplies in the tunnel. Gall and Michael hurried to help with evacuation procedures. Niall had set up a camera for an emergency broadcast. "We're live!" Brandon said. "Citizens of the Gingerbread Empire, this is Empress Niall speaking. As of now, we are declaring the Gingerbread Empire to be at War with the Nation of Russia. Please evacuate the Empire immediately. Do not look back. Help is on its way." The broadcast ended. "We need to get out of here!" Sasha screamed. And then the power was cut. A voice suddenly broke the silence. "Tsereve is not safe. Tsereve is not safe. Tsereve is not safe." Katarina reached for the hand in the darkness. They connected. "Erstaz," Katarina said with a smile. "Yeah. Hi. It's me." "Can you get access to the control room?" Ersatz shifted. "Probably." "Fantastic," Katarina said, "You know what to do then." "Refugees this way!" Sasha called, guiding the survivors of the Russian invasion into Tsereve's town square. "Please sign the clipboard being passed around!" Grant yelled. The people of Tsereve were handing out blankets and food supplies. The population of 100 had swelled to over 1000. Most of the refugees were from districts 1-20. Gall noticed several from 11 and Sasha recognized most from 1GL. There was one from 31GL, the only district representation from over 20. The others were too far from Tsereve for survivors to reach them. The refugees poured in by the hundreds. By the end of the day, over 9000 survivors congregated in the small cavern. A distress signal was sent to neighboring regions. However, there were no responses. The cavern was lit by thousands of lanterns and candles as Grant and Brandon worked tirelessly to restore power. The computer kept repeating its message. "Tsereve is not safe. Tsereve is not safe. Tsereve is not safe." Gall and Rhys were not with the others. They were on the roof of Tsereve Hall overlooking the Square. Rhys was skeptical. He didn't think letting all the refugees in was a safe move. It would be better to transport them away, but Gall insisted there was no place better than Tsereve. "Last group!" a guard yelled from the cavern entrance. The last batch of refugees filtered in. The intercom blared. "The Empress will speak soon...soon...soon...soon...Tsereve is not safe. Tsereve is not safe." "Sorry I'm late." Katarina stood in the entrance of the cave. "FIRE!" Grant screamed from inside the Grand Hall. Bullets erupted across the cavern. Refugees fell to the ground, taking cover. "STOP!" Gall screamed. Katarina brushed herself off. "Rude." Rhys gasped when he saw the Square. The bullets had bounced off Katarina, richoeting them into the crowd. Dozens were dead. "Anyway," Katarina said, her voice echoing through the intercom system, "I have come to speak directly to the Empress Niall herself. Will she show herself?" The crowd rippled with worry. The balcony doors threw open and the Empress stepped out. "Ah," Katarina said, "Perfect. As I'm sure Gallifreyan has informed you, I have a companion of sorts." "Ersatz." Katarina laughed. "Yes. He's here, right now. In fact, how do you think I got in?" No one said anything. A baby cried in the crowd. "Where is he then?" Niall asked. "Mission control." Everyone moved. Guards sprinted into the building. Rhys disappeared into the Grand Hall. Shouts of frustration arose when the doors to mission control were deadlocked. Katarina giggled. "Why are you here?" Niall demanded. "To tell you something." Gall's eyes wandered to the people in the crowd. Katarina was going to kill them. She knew it. "Tell me what? Fifteen?" Gall drew in her breath. Option 15. Distraction of the enemy while triggering safe evacuation. Below, guards were silent moving refugees into the escape tunnels. They led further beneath Tsereve. No one had ventured there since the builders. No one even knew if they were safe. But anywhere Katarina wasn't was safer. Niall and Katarina continued their back and forth banter until half the refugees had safely been moved to safety. "Enough chit chat," Katarina said, "I'm sure you have been curious, Niall. How did I survive that day in January?" "Don't be stupid. Of course I know how." "I'm not the only thing that survived that day." Niall glared. "What else?" "Not what. Who." "Who else survived?" Katarina smiled. "Dugood." Niall collapsed on the balcony. Katarina lifted her phone. "Ersatz? Yes, seal tunnels." The entrances to the secret tunnels slammed shut. Gall screamed. "Ersatz? Yes, gas tunnels." Screams erupted from within the tunnels. 5000 refugees died. The remaining survivors began to panic. The doors to the Grand Hall flew open and Sasha began to usher people inside. Katarina lifted her arms. "Tsereve is mine." Russian troops filed in behind her. "Ersatz? Retreat." The intercom switched off, the power was restored, but Tsereve was taken. ----DRAMATIC INTERLUDE OF SLAUGHTER----- Katarina and Ersatz spent the next week terrorizing Tsereve. The only room impenetrable to Katarina was the emergency bunker locating eighty miles under Tsereve. Inside, Gall, Michael, Niall, Grant, Sasha, Rhys, and Brandon. Above, Tsereve officials protected the remaining 4000 refugees. But they were scared. And there was no way out. Katarina was right; there was no point trying to discover her motives and actions. When she knew Rhys knew, she had Russia invade. By the time they figured out how to escape, she would probably kill them. "A whole Empire is dead..." Sasha said to the others. Her eyes were full of sorrow. And eyeliner. "Although," Grant said, "maybe not." Everyone's head perked. "If they're just falling into tunnels, they could walk to Fantasyland." "Where a bigger threat might live," Niall said, "Don't forget the blast that destroyed Petal Castle. Radiation." "Sharp things..." Rhys added. "Maybe someone should go up there and reason with the Russians. Convince them Katarina is evil," Brandon suggested. "You don't mess with Putin," Michael said. The intercom came on again. "Tsereve is not safe." "Why does it keep saying that?!" Sasha cried. "It's the emergency power message," Grant explained, "When Tsereve is in danger, it says that nonstop until all registered people have left. Then, it self destructs." Everyone jumped. "It WHAT?!" Michael cried. Grant looked at everyone surprised. "None of you knew this? Tsereve is a wealth of knowledge. If in the case of invasion, like this one, Tsereve evacuates through the tunnels and then the place implodes. All the information is immediately transferred to this hard drive (Grant held it up) and then we move to Base 2." "Which is where?" Michael asked. "Tsereve Mountain," Brandon said with a smile, "Mom and Dad didn't let that mountain rot," he said to Gall. Gall didn't say anything. She moved to the only computer in the room. It showed two cameras: one of Tsereve Square and one of the foyer of the Grand Hall. It had temperature readings and the list of surviving people, carefully documented. Not much compared to mission control. "You okay?" Rhys asked. Gall sighed. "It's freezing up there," she said. It was -3 degrees up above. Katarina had cut the heating. "There she is," Rhys said. Katarina was sitting in the Square with several Russian soldiers, laughing and conversing. "It's hard to believe she's human." "There's a difference between human and humane. She's missing an E." "She has an E," Rhys joked, "Ersatz." "Ersatz. Maybe that's the key. We need to find Ersatz." "Then let's go," Rhys said with a smile. Gall smiled back. If Rhys wasn't gay... "We're going up," Gall said to the others. She got shocked faces. "Are you deranged?" Sasha said. "No, I'd rather sit in a metal box for the next fifty years." Rhys and Gall got in the elevator and zoomed to the top. "Dugood." Harvey was alive? How could that be? They cremated his body. His ashes were scattered across the Creek and the ruins of Petal Castle. The box in the Edwardian Congress still held 1/100 of his ashes. How could he be alive? There was something worse. Far far worse. Niall put down her head and cried. "Put this on," Gall said, handing Rhys a winter hat. "I hate red," Rhys said. "Fine. Freeze." Rhys chuckled and put on the hat. They loaded up with winter clothes. Cuz like it be colder than a Dalek heart amiright. Gall said they would start with mission control. They'd review the last few people to enter. One of them would be unregistered and THAT person was Ersatz. His picture was bound to be in the security footage. Rhys entered his passcode into the mission control door. It slid open. "Parlay." "OH EM GEE KATARINA!" Rhys screamed. Katarina took Gall by the hand and led her out the door. "God I hate when you do this," Gall said through clenched teeth. Behind Gall, Rhys entered mission control. Katarina led Gall to the top of the cave where the Russians entered. At the mouth, Gall could see the tunnels in which thousands of bodies landed. Were they alive...? "So Rhys discovered my methods." "Yes." "I...what are you doing?" Gall was poking Katarina. "I'm seeing if you are actually bullet proof or something else." "Stop poking me!" Katarina shrieked, swatting Gall's hand away. "You see, Gally, my plan is almost complete." "What plan?" "And I love your reactions..." "To what?" "So I want you to witness this." Katarina lifted a remote. "Xerxes was on the helicopter wasn't it?" The remote lowered. "Very good! Did not expect you to get that one." "A different acronym for every district. So tell me. What does XERXES stand for?" "Xenon Energy Radiation for the Xeric Eradication of Snow." "Xeric?" "Associated with water. Don't you remember the melted landscape after 10GL's disappearance? That was fun, wasn't it?" "I don't understand. This isn't like you. Why kill an Empire?" "I dont want to tell you." Gall groaned. "Here," Kat said, motioning to a rock, "Sit." Gall sat. "I'll explain some things. After all, I love bragging. Ahem. Do you remember your sickle and hammer? The letters on the handles?" "Kill." "Ah yes, but they were capitalized. To make an acronym. I love acronyms." "KILL?" "Katarina's International League of Lies." "When did you create that nonsense?" "The day I died." Mission control was useless. No unregistered people came through. Perhaps they controlled from somewhere beyond Tsereve. Gall and Katarina were still in their parlay. It worried Rhys. Gall was able to protect herself, but Katarina was just...ick. "Tsereve is not safe." "I KNOW!" Rhys yelled. He ran over to the automated emergency message system (AEMS) for my purposes. He started pressing buttons rapidly. "Just shut up!" "Emergency Message activated." "Oh...that's new..." "Leader of Tsereve, the base has been compromised. Rhys turned around. He gasped in horror. A hologram image was in front of him. Two people he did not recognize. He ran back to the bunker. "Katarina's International League of Lies," Gall said, barely able to hold back laughter, "What does it do?" "Lie." Gall scoffed. "I gathered that." "It specializes in the destruction of population." "Genocide," Gall said. Katarina nodded with a sinister smile. "So let me get this straight. You didn't die, but instead started a mad organization that specializes in faking organizations to destroy places. That's sick." "It's genius." "It took you five months to figure all that out but it only took one day to start?" Katarina laughed. "I've tested it before." Gall froze. "Other nations? Other countries? You've done this before?" Katarina leaned in. "Have you ever heard...of the Erut Nevda jungles?" The elevator doors opened. Rhys collapsed out of it. "Did you see a ghost?" Brandon joked. Rhys wheezed. "Yes!" "oh." "The emergency loop," Rhys gasped, "you have to come NOW!" The five of them loaded into the elevator and shot up to mission control. When they came out, there were no holograms. Grant leaned over to Niall. "I think he's gone insane..." Rhys ran over to the AEMS and hit the center red button. "Tsereve is not safe." Rhys hit the blue button. "Emergency message activated." The holograms appeared. Brandon and Niall gasped. Sasha and Grant took a step back. Michael had the same bewildered look as Rhys. "Who are they?" Michael asked. Brandon smiled. "Mom and Dad." "The Lumiukko," Niall said. "To receive message, enter the dual password," the Lumiukkess, Tamara said. Brandon approached the computer. It lit up with two lines. "Two passwords," Brandon said, "I hope it's not case sensitive." He typed in his own name. "Password 1 accepted." "The next one would be Gallifreyan, right?" MIchael said. Brandon shook his head. "Mom never liked her new name." "New name..?" Brandon typed in 'Elena' "Password 2 accepted." "Leader of Tsereve, the base has been compromised. It is time to launch an extensive and complete evacuation. Prepare the citizens." Dmitri, the Lumiukkon stepped forward, "It is imperative you listen. You only have one chance at this." "Erut Nevda? You mean from Adventureland?" "That's the one," Katarina said. "That was just a movie." Katarina groaned. "That's what everyone says. It's a true story. I had to test my organization. I created SAFARIS, the Studies for Animals, Flora, and Rare Indigenous Species. I chose two British scientists by the name of Hudson and sent them on a fake exploration. That added to the layer of truth. Meanwhile, I used advanced science to ensure a volcanic eruption. I needed lava, you see." "For what?" "For melting chocolate!" Gall took a deep breath. "It worked perfectly. No one suspected SAFARIS. No one discovered KILL. The volcano wiped out the entire population, successful genocide #1. Unfortunately, some old blind man survived and told the tale to a passing traveler and they made him an overnight star with a subsequent movie franchise. The film failed but the story still stands." "I dont know," Gall said, "Now that I know this part of the story, I'm beginning to think seeing that movie wasn't all that bad." Katarina leaped to her feet. "Enough chatter. It's time to bring Dugood to Tsereve." "What do you mean by that? We all know he's not alive." "I think you know by now." Gall and Katarina locked gazes. "It's an acronym isn't it?" Katarina lifted her remote. "Da." An orb flew out of the tunnel. It flew to the center of Tsereve Square where it spun in the middle of the air. "Ersatz made that one. He's so good with technology. I don't know where I'd be without him." "Where is he, by the way?" Gall asked. Katarina cackled. "Time to reunite brother and sister. DUGOOD, find Niall." The orb spun faster in the Square. The Russians soldiers looked at it in surprise. The orb flew closer to the Grand Hall. "What does DUGOOD stand for?" Gall asked in a desperate attempt to stall Katarina." "Destroyer of Utopia, God, and Origins. Orb of Death." "That's a stretch." Katarina glared at Gall. Gall held her gaze. "Attack." "Everyone in?" Rhys called into the hallway. The Tsereve guard nodded. All 4000 refugees were packed into mission control (it's really big btw). The only person missing was Gall. "Enter the dual password when all residents have been loaded in the capsule," Tamara said. "We need Gall." The door to the Grand Hall flew open and Gall ran in. "RUN!" "Gall, in here!" Gall ran inside. The front door exploded. A gold orb flew through and directly into mission control. Brandon stopped entering the passwords. "We have to get it out!" The orb started to fire. Niall stared up at it. "Dugood," she whispered. Gall grabbed her hand. But Niall stayed still. "I'm not leaving this capsule! The Lumiukko are going to save us!" The orb split open. Grenades popped out of it. Chaos erupted. "Oh my God," Rhys said. "Emergency detected," Tamara said. "Prepare for deactivation," Dmitri said. "No!" Brandon yelled. "No, you can't!" "Deactivation in 3...2...1..." The grenades stopped beeping. DUGOOD slammed shut and fell to the floor. Brandon kicked the dead grenades into the hallway. The refugees whispered in fright. "Emergency terminated. Plan resuming," Tamara said, "Insert dual password." "Niall, can you do it this time?" Brandon asked, heaving DUGOOD out of the mission control and sealing the door. "Niall?" "NIALL!" Rhys yelled. Gall swept the room. "Oh my God, she's gone!" There was a knock on the mission control door. "Yoohoo! Gally!" "It's Katarina. We need to get out. Now." "What about Niall?" "What about Grant?" Sasha added. "He's gone too!" Brandon cried. Michael hugged Gall. Gunfire exploded beyond the door. "Activate it!" Gall yelled. Brandon reluctantly entered the passwords. "Emergency evacuation plan commencing." A solid sheet of metal enclosed mission control. Then, the room descended. Then, it dropped. All 4000 people in the room grabbed onto anything as the room plunged into the Earth. It halted suddenly before zooming forward. "There's an underground track!" Brandon cried, "It's brilliant!" "Prepare for landing," Dmtiri said. The holograms joined hands. "And we're sorry Tsereve failed." Brandon looked solemnly at his parents. He missed them. The room stopped moving. The sheet of metal collapsed. The doors slid open. "Where are we?" Gall asked. "You're kidding me," Sasha said. "Welcome," Brandon said, "to Frontierland." Niall and Grant looked into the face of Katarina as Tsereve collapsed around them. DUGOOD was very very busy. "It's too bad," Katarina said, "you missed your ride. Ersatz got you at JUST the last minute. Now let's see what he has to say to you." Ersatz appeared before them. Niall and Grant were appalled. "People of Tsereve!" the Mayor of Frontierland said with a frown, "I am so so sorry for your loss! There is nothing worse than what has been done to your Empire. We made a promise ten years ago the Lumiukko of Tsereve and today we upheld that promise. None of you are in danger now. You have found safety. You have found your haven." The refugees clamored with happiness. But Gall, Rhys, Michael, Sasha, and Brandon were crestfallen. Grant and Niall were back with Katarina and Ersatz. "Does the Empress have any words?" the Mayor asked. Ripples of sadness poured through the station. Gall stepped forward. "Any*her voice cracked* information that could lead to the Empress' recovery would be...very helpful right now." The people lowered their heads in prayer. No one came forward. "That's it," Gall said to Rhys, "I'm going back. I am NOT letting Katarina have one. more. victory." "Count me in," Rhys said. "And me," Sasha said. "And I," Brandon piped up. Michael kissed his wife. "Of course I'm going with you." "I'll go too." They turned around. A man with brown hair and a large green hat stood before them. "I saw her. The Empress. She walked out of mission control with Captain Grant. They were following someone." "Someone in red," someone else said. "What are your names?" Gall asked. "Bruno," the second man said. "Nutty," the first man said, "and I volunteer to go back to the Gingerbread Empire." "And I," Bruno said. A tear ran down Brandon's face. The force of seven gained one more volunteer: a woman named Lily who said she saw the same thing. Only she saw the man in red come back inside the capsule. The eight of them set course for the Gingerbread Empire. The Mayor wished them luck. The monorail zoomed away. "Are you ready for this?" Rhys asked Gall. She nodded. "Here's the plan," Gall said, addressing the group, "we're facing the worst woman on the planet. We need to intimidate her if anything. Put these on." She threw winter garments at everyone. "It's going to be freezing," Rhys said. "Cool hats," Sasha said. "They're beanies!" Lily squealed. "Do we have a name?" Brandon asked. "Oh yes," Rhys said. He looked at Gall, "Tell them!" "What we're bringing to Katarina is a set of 8 people. 8 survivors. With one goal. To end this. We are..." Gall donned her hat. "The Cult of Gallifrey." Production Continuity The long-awaited closure on Rhys's attack on Katarina finally came; she survived. The stench in the tunnels is addressed when Gallifreyan pieces together the victims' locations and the tunnels themselves. The phrase "she is not alone," long believed to refer to Ersatz, was revealed to be Russia. This episode was prominent in that it repeated the phrase "Tsereve is not safe." This ominous message proved to be instrumental in ensuring the escape of the protagonists. When in the bunker, Niall referenced the blast that destroyed Petal Castle during the attack on Fantasyland in Fantasyland. The sparks of the Cult of Gallifrey began when Rhys and Gallifreyan began their search for Ersatz. The hats they wore were red beanies. During their second parlay, Gallifreyan poked Katarina, secretly stealing her gun. Katarina revealed her organization, Katarina's International League of Lies (KILL) was responsible for the volcanic eruption that destroyed Erut Nevda in Adventureland. Settings Gingerbread House CaptainBubbles was used as the location for Tsereve. It was chosen because of its wall resembling a cave, one large building representing the Town Hall, and a courtyard of a homey atmosphere. Trivia *The use of the Russian army was not an original intention. Producers decided to include it because of the ongoing 2014 Crimean Crisis. As many people in the world were considering Russia to be invading all fronts, producers extended that cliché to Storytime. *Producers wrestled with the idea that Harvey Dugood also survived the assassination at Icicle Creek, but ultimately decided to use his name in the same way as Orrupt and Xerxes. *Sasha's character, though perhaps one of the most complex in her original season, was more of a comedic character this season. In addition to not understanding any Doctor Who ''jokes the rest of the cast threw about, subtle jabs such as her eyes being full of tears "and eyeliner" were frequent. *Michael said "Don't mess with Putin," which is a common phrase among Americans, especially in the midst of the 2014 Crimean Crisis. *In regards to the relationship between Katarina and the destruction of Erut Nevda, producers never intended such a coincidence. However, because ''Adventureland was so goddamn boring, they were determined to find at least a miniscule reason for it to exist. *Producers decided to kill off the Lumiukko on a whim decision; there was no real reason for them to be alive. However, the inclusion of them in the holograms was particularly hailed. *Katarina referenced SAFARIS, the organization Edmund and Amelia Hudson worked for. *Katarina referenced "some old blind guy." *The big green hat Nutty was wearing is a Mad Hatter hat he habitually wore. *Bruno was a play on words for iBruner. *The Cult of Gallifrey made its first appearance. *The episode "We Are" came from the line "We are the Cult of Gallifrey." *The last line of the episode was repeated as a story in the fifth season episode, "The Descendent." Category:Episodes Category:Ghost Genocide Episodes